Katana
The katana is a weapon most familiar to peasantry and nobles alike. It is a weapon of reknown and history, often lauded by warriors as the perfection of weaponry. Regardless of hype, this weapon delivers on many aspects; it's long reach placing the user out of relative harm against shorter swords, it's tempered edge able to easily cleave limbs and it's broad handle allowing dexteritous hand movement and repositioning of grip. The true worth of the katana may only be unveiled through months (if not years) of arduous training. Despite it's sharpness the blade itself is rather brittle, making it unreliable in prolonge fights with other blade. This danger of shattering is a prominent one yet it can be overcome with a mastercrafted touch, although such smiths are few and far between. The advent of ninjutsu and long-range warfare also places this dedicated, blitzing shock weapon in a specialist niche of combatants. Although some shinobi may wield this blade, it is more often seen in the hands of samurai; a honest, direct and swift means of ending a battle is what this weapon epitomises. Most samurai are so attune with their sword that they may reproduce effects similar to that of elemental ninjutsu, most particularly that of the wind element which is known for it's unbeatable cutting power. A samurai who has mastered the concepts of iaidō and kendō along with this blade is a nigh unstoppable force in close-quarters, except to a select few of the most talented shinobi. With exceptional skill, some shinobi have even been able to embue the blade with an elemental nature. Some example applications include: *Lightning at the tip of the blade to drastically increase penetration and potential nervous system damage. *Fire around the blade to increase the effective range through burns upon near misses. With the potential to trigger tags, this allows close-quarters control. *Water around the blade to buffer and soften blow or even at the tip of the blade to inject within the opponent to cause grievous internal damage. *Earth around the blade to drastically increase durability of the weapon and provide a powerful shield if skilled with manipulation. *Wind around the blade to drastically increase the sharpness and slicing capabilities of the weapon, even allowing ranged cuts of wind if sufficiently skilled. Related Perks 'Kenjutsu' Initiate (T1) --This person is an initiate when it comes to the blade. They are able to preform basic fighting styles, and contend with simple swordplay. Trained (T2) --As a trained kenjutsu specialist, this individual can operate their sword as an extension of their arm. They are able to preform and contend with the more advanced styles of swordplay. Veteran (T3) --As a trained veteran of the blade, this individual can operate their sword as though it were an extension of their body. They can deflect incoming projectiles with ease, and are able to effortlessly preform the most advanced styles of swordplay. Master (T4) -This person's sword is an extension of their body. They are able to utilize the blade as though it were attached to their arm, enabling use of chakra rending strikes. They are so masterful that even projectiles can be struck out of the air with their blade. Quick Draw (T4) --A master of the iaido, this individual is skilled in unsheathing and resheathing their blade with expert guile. This enables them to use an immediate and lightning fast strike on an opponent infront of them. Bladesman (T2/Samurai only) --The Samurai of the Iron Temple. A strong but highly honorable order. This individual exemplifies their training regime, and is able to skillfully utilize chakra-blades. This allows them to both imbue chakra into the length of their blade, and launch it forwards for long-range attacks. Elemental Weapons (T3) (shinobi only with sufficient mastery over their element) --There is not much in this world more dangerous than a flaming sword. This individual can do just that, capable of imbuing their elemental affinity into their weaponry. Description The katana has a staggering amount of variations, however an extremely standard sword rests at around 28 inches. It is nearly always paired with an equally long reinforced wood or leather sheathe, which may be wielded in the offhand in order to parry and block in place of the fragile blade. Like the wakizashi, the katana is often only sharpened on one edge in order to stabilise the distribution of force towards the toughly tempered blunt edge. In Asia, the katana is synonymous with samurai and mythological figures, making it a prominent and popular weapon in modern culture. Due to it's exposure in anime and manga, the katana's influence has reached a global scale. A katana requires T2 smithing and 1250 minerals to create. Category:Weaponry